


Take A Chance On Me

by Ancalime1



Series: Two Gays Floating Zero Feet Apart Because They're Gay and in Space [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Post Ragnarok, Tumblr Prompt, just two gays listening to abba in space i guess, oh yes they are dorky and i love em to bits, yeah that's basically it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/pseuds/Ancalime1
Summary: Set Post-Ragnarok. While searching for transmissions in a sea of space, Thor and Bruce come across a familiar tune.





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on tumblr!! Thanks a bunch to blueemissary (@asgardianbruce on tumblr) for beta-ing -- you're the bestest!!
> 
> This is meant to be set in the same universe as my other two space-centric fics, but it stands on its own.

He found Bruce dozing off on the bridge of the ship, his arm draped over what looked like an unnecessarily intricate Sakarian radio. Thor immediately felt his heart melt at the sight—Bruce’s face was drawn into a sweet, dreaming smile, and the weary wrinkles in his skin seemed to have all but disappeared. It was the most relaxed Thor had ever seen him; and so, rather than disturb him for the sake of a transmissions update, he quietly rummaged around the bridge until he came across a soft plush blanket.

But to his dismay, Bruce’s eyes fluttered open right as the blanket was laid over his shoulders. He blinked owlishly at Thor, then promptly jolted upright and nearly fell out of his seat. “Th-Thor!” He spluttered, massaging his forehead. “Oh jeez. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep—”

Thor chuckled. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, raising his hands in a placating manner. “I wanted to check in with you to see if we’d gotten any responding transmissions yet, but I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Bruce blushed at this, and instinctively drew the blanket around himself so that it hugged his figure. “Nothing as of yet,” he muttered, eyeing the ship’s radio. “I’ve been checking all the frequencies this thing has access to and… zilch.” He began to fiddle with one of the knobs on the device as if to demonstrate, then gave a shrug of defeat at the resounding static. “To be honest, I think this thing might be broken,” he admitted.

Thor gave a thoughtful frown and folded his arms to his chest. Then, in a moment of unanticipated brilliance, he gasped so loudly that Bruce visibly flinched.

“I have a terrible idea,” he announced.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Oh, that’s promising,” he said with a smirk. “Okay, shoot. What’s your terrible idea?”

“I can try zapping it— _gently_ ,” said Thor before Bruce could interject. “Not enough to damage it of course, but maybe I can get it so that other frequencies will be open to us. Whaddaya say to that?”

Bruce nodded. “That could work,” he murmured, adjusting a pair of non-existent glasses atop his nose. “But you’ll have to go outside the ship and hit the antennae, not the radio itself.” He paused. “You up for that?”

Thor hesitated. “Maybe…  you could come with me?”

Bruce gave him a slight smile, but shook his head. “Not this time. I should probably stay in here, in case we do pick something up.”

Thor’s shoulders drooped, but he gave Bruce a nod of assent. “Alright. Maybe another time,” he said, backing out of the bridge. “Right. I’ll come right back once I’m done.”

He gave Bruce a fond look before making his way towards the airlock chamber.

~~~~  


The chill of space still clung to him even as he re-entered the airlock, causing his skin to prickle and his hairs to stand on end. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he made his way back to the bridge.

He paused when he reached the corridor leading up to the doorway. A faint tune was playing—slow, smooth, and strangely recognizable. Tilting his head in confusion, he stepped through to the bridge and found Bruce gaping at him and clutching a no-longer silent radio.

“What in the hell…?”ventured Thor.

“Oh man. You’re not gonna believe this,” said Bruce, eyes wide with excitement. “Someone—I don’t know who yet, I’m working on tracing it now—is broadcasting ABBA. ABBA, the musical group from Earth, being broadcast _in outer space_. Do you know what this means, Thor?”

“Sure. It means that someone out there has a terrible taste in music,” said Thor, wrinkling his nose.

Bruce smirked. “Uh… not quite the answer I was looking for. It means one of two things: either ABBA happens to be an intergalactic favorite, or we’ve got some kind of Earther roaming around out there. _And we just picked up their transmission._ ”

Thor folded his arms. “Well that’s good, at least.”

Bruce’s mouth twitched. “Weird, I haven’t met a single being yet that didn’t like ABBA.”

“It’s… it’s a bit jarring,” said Thor sheepishly. “Probably more up Loki’s alley, if you ask me.”

Bruce sighed. “I suppose… but between you and me, I don’t think Loki would make for a very good dance partner.”

It took Thor exactly ten seconds to put together what Bruce was hinting at. “Oh. _Oh,_ ” he said, suddenly feeling decidedly stupid. “I, um, do you—would you _like_ to uh, I mean—”

He was interrupted by the feeling of lips against his own, soft and thrillingly sweet. Immediately he felt his cheeks bloom with warmth, but before he had time to fully enjoy the kiss or to even process what had just happened, Bruce had already pulled away from him.

“I would love to dance with you,” said Bruce.

They stared at each other for what felt like five minutes, with an upbeat “Take A Chance On Me” playing somewhat obnoxiously in the background.

“Wait. Was that… was that bad?” ventured Bruce. “Because… because we don’t have to if that was bad.”

“No! No. That wasn’t bad. That was… that was very good.”

“Oh. Good.”

“Good.”

More staring. More background ABBA. Then:

“Can you please kiss me again?”

“Hell yeah I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I live on comments so..... please consider leaving a comment if you can!! Also feel free to check me out on tumblr @faramir-in-space <333


End file.
